Traición
by Marina2002
Summary: Sus amigos la traicionaron, su novio la engaño, Mikan no puede mas y elige irse a América a entrenar sus alices. Después de tres años ella vuelve pero ella no es la misma Mikan que un día se fue. ¿Podrán sus amigos romper esa barrera y volver a reconciliarse? Lo siento, el resumen no es bueno pero la historia sera mejor
1. La traicion

**Holaaa! El otro día me inspire y empecé a montar esta historia, la verdad todavía no he terminado ninguna, no me matéis TT-TT, pero la inspiración tardara un poco en venir, las hare lo más rápido que pueda ^_^ **

**IMPORTANTE!**

**- Mikan y el grupo tienen 15 años, Tsubasa, Misaki y demás 18 y Narumi y los otros tienen entre 23 y 50 años**

**Capitulo uno: La traición**

Era Viernes, Mikan estaba paseando por Gakuen Alice en busca de su novio, Natsume, si, ella y el estaban saliendo desde hace un año.

Si os preguntáis como pasó:

**Flashback**

**Era un normal en Gakuen Alice, los alumnos estaban dando matemáticas con Jin-Jin, aunque una cierta castaña y un cierto pelinegro no estaban y solo Ruka y Hotaru sabían el por que**

**Entre Mikan y Natsume siempre hubo algo, y poco a poco ellos lo fueron descubriendo. Pero no se atrevían a decirlo por eso tuvieron algo de ayuda ;))**

**En algún lugar de la academia Natsume y Mikan estaban encerrados en un cuarto de limpieza, donde nadie podría escucharlos**

**-Juro que cuando salga matare a Ruka- Maldecía un pelinegro**

**-No creo que hayan hecho esto por maldad, será un accidente-"aunque a mí no me molesta en absoluto estar contigo Natsume" Pensó la castaña**

**Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos dos.**

**Entonces Natsume se levanto y empezó a forcejear la puerta**

**-Natsume, ya lo hemos intentado, no se abrirá- Mikan dijo razonablemente (Que raro no? XD)**

**-Pues en vez de quejarte deberías venir a ayudarme Fresitas- Respondió Natsume con una sonrisa malvada en su boca**

**-idiota- Dijo ella**

**Mikan se levanto y se sacudió el polvo imaginario de la falda U.U´ se acerco a Natsume y ayudo a tirar de la puerta pero en cuanto sus delicadas manos tocaron las grandes manos de Natsume, se sonrojo un rojo profundo que no supo ocultar, pero Natsume también estaba con lo suyo ya que le costaba mucho aguantar su autocontrol y también se sonrojo.**

**Al empezar a tirar, el pomo se rompió y cayeron al suelo, Natsume encima de Mikan.**

**POV Natsume**

**Oh dios, no puedo creer que esto me pase a mi, estamos tan cerca y puedo sentir su corazón acelerado y su respiración entrecortada.**

**No sabía si podría aguantar más, ella es perfecta, con sus grandes ojos color avellana, esa sonrisa que quemaría un bosque entero y sus labios color rosa, todo en ella era perfecto hasta su actitud infantil**

**Por una vez, decidí hacer lo que el corazón me pedía**

**-A la mierda el autocontrol- Dije **

**-Que…- Mikan no pudo terminar porque hice algo que nunca había pensado.**

**La bese.**

**Y entonces todo en mi cambio, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. Como me esperaba ella se quedo en shock, pero en vez de apartarme, correspondió nuestro beso **

**POV NORMAL**

A partir de ahí ellos declararon su amor y se hicieron novios, nunca nadie lo había pensado pero eran la pareja perfecta.

Desde entonces ellos siempre estaban juntos, y la verdad, media academia los envidiaba n.n **(lindo eh?)**

Bueno, como iba diciendo Mikan y Natsume habían quedado en el árbol Sakura, ese árbol era suyo, literalmente, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ese árbol por miedo a Natsume los queme con su alice

**POV Mikan**

Hoy tengo una cita con Natsume! El suele pedirme una cita los viernes en el árbol Sakura asique decido ducharme para no llegar tarde.

Por suerte tengo tiempo y me doy una larga ducha con agua caliente y cuando termino me enrollo una toalla y me voy a vestirme

Decido ponerme un vestido blanco de tirantas ceñido y con una correa marrón a la cintura que colgaba, unas sandalias marrones y para el pelo me recojo dos trenzas bajas **(Soy muy mala en describir ropa, ya lo se U.U)**

Voy de camino hacia nuestro árbol cuando de repente me encuentro con Tsubasa-sempai, el es mi sempai aunque yo lo considero como un hermano mayor para mi, el es con Hotaru y Natsume una de las personas más importantes para mí en esta academia y me ayudo mucho cuando, mi madre murió.

-Hola Tsubasa-sempai- Dije con mi sonrisa habitual

-Hola Mikan, otra cita con Natsume?-Pregunto Tsubasa con su sonrisa habitual

-Sí, hemos quedado en el árbol Sakura- Dije yo y empezamos a hablar

-¡No puede ser! Son la cinco y cuarto!-Pedí perdón a Tsubasa, le di un beso en la mejilla **(Marina2002:como lo vea Natsy 7.7 Natsume: no me pongas motes cariñosos ¬.¬ Marina2002:Y si no quiero? ;)) Natsume: Te quemare ¬.¬ Marina2002:Bueno vale U.U) **Y me fui corriendo hacia el árbol Sakura, cuando llegue vi que había llegado justo asique pude respirar tranquila. Pero cuando mire hacia el árbol vi algo que me dejo en shock

No lo podía creer.

**FIN**

**Hola otra vez, este capítulo ha sido muy fácil d escribir, las palabras se escribían solas, pero me gustaría que me dejarais vuestras opiniones para ver si lo hago bien o no y por si queréis dar ideas para incluir **

**Un beso a todos mis lectores ;))**


	2. La ida

**Hola, aquí viene otro capítulo, no tengo mucho tiempo por lo que he tardado el doble. Espero que os guste**

**Dedicado a:**

**Daaayan**

**Tefi**

**Idoia Aguirre **

**Gracias por comentar y darme ánimos ^_^**

Capitulo dos: La ida

No lo podía creer.

Allí, delante de mí en nuestro árbol estaba Natsume, pero no estaba solo, vi que estaba besando a Luna.

De repente, estaba llorando, me acerque a Natsume, esto debía ser un malentendido

-Na... Natsume que haces?- Dije con voz ronca, estaba aguantando todo lo que podía para no echarme a llorar como un bebe.

-Que te parece Mikan? Nunca estuve enamorado de ti y nunca lo estaré, eres solo una mocosa infantil ¿Cómo podrías creer que te podía haber amado? No eres ni serás nada para mí- Natsume respondió con una cara seria.

No me lo podía creer, es verdad lo que dijo Natsume? Solo fui un juguete para él? No sabía explicar cómo me siento en este momento, es una mezcla entre ira, tristeza, decepción…

No aguante mas y me fui corriendo de allí, ahora solo quería llorar y estar con Hotaru.

Estaba corriendo por el bosque cuando vi a mis amigos, decidí acercarme a Hotaru para que me consolara, aunque antes me dispararía con su baka-kun

Ellos estaban conversando sobre alguien, me acerque e intente escuchar mas y descubrí que hablaban sobre ¿mi?

-Esa tonta de Mikan, siempre tiene que estar al lado de Natsume-kun- Dijo Sumire alias Permy

- Si, y siempre tiene esa sonrisa en su cara, es tan estúpida- Respondió Nonoko

-No sé cómo esa idiota puede ser mi amiga, la odio- Dijo Hotaru

Entonces todo en mi se rompió.

Mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos color avellana mientras corría por el bosque, entonces recordé que ayer el tío Kazu me dijo que debía ir a Gakuen Alice en América para entrenar mis alises

Entonces fui a al despacho de mi tío

TOC TOC TOC

-Pasa Mikan- Dijo Kazu, en cuanto vio a Mikan se quedo sorprendido, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y un aspecto terrible

-Tío, quiero ir a GA de América- Mikan susurro

-Pero Mikan, estás segura? Ayer dijiste que no y por cierto ¿Qué ha pasado?- Kazu dijo preocupado

-Sí, estoy segura de que quiero ir y por lo otro no es nada. ¿Cuándo me iría?- Mikan dijo con una voz ronca

-En tres días- Respondió Kazu

-¿Podría ser más pronto?- La Castaña pregunto

- Bueno, podría ser mañana- el dijo

- Perfecto- dijo ella y se levanto para irse pero antes su tío le paro

- Solo quiero que sepas que allí harás misiones peligrosas Mikan, ten cuidado- Informo

-Ok- ella susurro

Mikan se fue a su cuarto a prepararse para mañana, sería un día largo.

Pero en cuanto entro en su casa, vio las miles de fotos de sus amigos y su novio que ella tenía, entonces empezó a llorar

¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a ella, el nunca la amo? ¿Todos los "te amo" que Natsume le dijo eran pura mentira?

Sus amigos la traicionaron y su novio la engaño, desde eso entonces ella se prometió que no volvería a ser la misma Mikan que era. Ella no volvería a llorar por ellos otra vez, ella seria fuerte

Mikan se quedo dormida en su propio llanto, al día siguiente se levanto a las 06:00 de la mañana y empezó a prepararse.

Abrió su armario, todo lo que había era de colores como amarillo rojo o rosa, así que lo tiro todo y lo único que quedo fue un short negro y una camiseta por el ombligo color purpura y unos converse negros

-Vaya, parece que me tendré que comprar más ropa en América- Se dijo a si misma

Para el pelo, Mikan decidió que no volvería a hacerse esas dos coletas infantiles, se dejo el pelo suelto y se hizo unas mechas color caramelo, se veía radiante

Mikan hizo su maleta, ella solo guardo las fotos en las que salieran sus amigos o novio menos dos, en una Mikan y Natsume estaba en el árbol Sakura agarrados de la mano, apoyados el uno en el otro, esta foto se la saco Hotaru y la otra foto era el grupo, una vez que fueron a dar un paseo por el centro de GA, como siempre, Mikan y Hotaru estaban juntas, sonriendo.

También guardo algunos recuerdos, una caja de howalon y varias cosas más

Cuando termino de empaquetar sus cosas quedaban dos horas para irse, asique decidió visitar a algunas personas

La primera fue Youichi, que le dio un dibujo de ellos dos.

La siguiente fue la clase de habilidad especial, incluido Tono, cuando ella llego, todos la miraban sorprendidos, Mikan le conto que debía irse a América y le dio un gran abrazo a su sempais, y se despidió

Después fue a visitar a Persona, sr oso, kaname, Nobara y algunos profesores mas.

Cuando termino fue a su cuarto y recogió su maleta, le dijo su último adiós a su habitación y se encamino hacia la puerta de GA

-Llego la hora- Se dijo a sí misma y se fue hacia la entrada

EN CLASE DE NARUMI

Todo el mundo llego, era un día normal, a primera hora tocaba Narumi, todo estaba tranquilo…

Espera un momento, ¿tranquilo? Aquí falta Mikan

-¿Oye chicos habéis visto a Mikan?- Pregunto Luna, aunque se llevaran mal era extraño no tener a una cierta castaña molestando, todo el mundo quería a Mikan

-No lo sé ni me importa- Hotaru dijo estoica "donde se habrá metido esa baka?- Pensó preocupada

Mientras Mikan estaba yendo hacia la limusina, Narumi llego, pero hoy era extraño.

Narumi no traía su ropa diaria! El solo llevaba un pantalón vaquero y una camisa gris normal, además, el no entro bailando y revoloteando.

Cuando entro, el traía consigo un aura oscuro y una cara seria, todos los alumnos preguntaron que pasaba

-Chicos creo que he visto a Mikan!- Dijo el lector de mentes

-Esa es Mikan?-Pensaron todos ella se veía muy diferente

-Bueno chicos, hay una mala noticia, Mikan se fue a América por tres años!- Narumi dijo llorando TT-TT

Ha Hotaru, se le cayó en invento que estaba arreglando, Ruka casi estrangula a su conejo, Permy se pinto toda la cara de pintalabios…. Y Natsume no hacía nada, el solo se quedo quieto con los ojos abiertos

El grupo se quedo en shock, ¿era verdad que Mikan se iría tan lejos? ¿Entonces ha dejado a Natsume-kun? ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a Hotaru?- Se escuchaba en la clase

En lo que canta un gallo, todos los estudiantes estaban bajando hacia la limusina a donde se dirigía Mikan

Pero cuando llegaron Mikan ya se estaba despidiendo de Narumi, Youichi, Persona…

- You-chan te prometo que te llamare pronto, cuídate- Mikan dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Youichi, este se sonrojo.

-Adiós nee-san- Respondió Youichi y la abrazo. Luego se despidió de Tsubasa

-Adiós Tsubasa-sempai te echare de menos- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, Tsubasa la abrazo

-Ten cuidado mocosa- Le dijo él, Mikan hizo un puchero **(Con Tsubasa, Narumi, Youichi, Persona, Nobara…etc. Mikan es amable)** Aunque eso también le entristecía, al recordar lo que le dijo Natsume.

Después se despidió de Narumi, el cual lloraba a mares, y de persona el cual le susurro algo y la abrazo **(Persona es el hermano mayor de Mikan)**

Mikan se metió en la limusina, cuando estaba a punto de irse sus amigos vinieron, Mikan se asomo y mando un mensaje mental a todos "adiós" mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro. El conductor arranco el coche y se fue directo hacia el aeropuerto.

Entonces ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Ella se fue. Su razón para sonreír y estar feliz, y todo por esa estúpida norma.

FIN

**Os ha gustado? Bueno la verdad me costó mucho hacerlo teniendo en cuanta que son las 3 de la mañana, pero aleluya otro cap con Mikan y contare un poco de Japón, aunque ahora no todo está muy claro. Solo pediría que… PORFAVOR COMENTAR!**


	3. Una nueva vida

**Hola, lo siento por no subir capítulos en un tiempo pero no tenía la inspiración suficiente. Este capítulo ira sobre la llegada de Mikan a América y la presentación de nuevos personajes importantes.**

**Capitulo tres: Una nueva vida**

**POV Mikan**

Después de que arrancara el coche no pude evitar llorar, aquí viví muchos momentos alegres y tristes, como cuando conocí por primera vez a mi madre o celebramos el baile, creía que mi vida no podía ser más perfecta. Pero eso se acabo, no volveré a ser frágil, así nadie podrá jugar conmigo otra vez.

Me quede dormida, cuando desperté la limusina había llegado al aeropuerto, salí del coche, cogí mi maleta y me dirigí hacia el avión numero 4 y cuando por fin me senté, ya me empezaba a aburrir n.n

Por suerte llevaba una libreta y un bolígrafo en mi bolso y los saque, recuerdo que hace tiempo Norita-sempai nos dijo que cuando estuviésemos estresados, alegres o tristes podríamos escribir para así transmitir lo que sentimos, así que me dispuse a escribir, y la verdad no sabía que era tan buena escribiendo canciones

Cuando me quise dar cuenta el avión había llegado a su destino, cogí mi maleta y baje del avión y como espera un hombre alto con un traje negro me esperaba en la puerta, me subí y en una media hora llegamos a Gakuen Alice de América.

Era como tres veces más grande que la de Japón, tendré que pedir un mapa para no perderme, en la puerta había unas grandes rejas de oro con las insignias GA en el medio, y por dentro, era más grande de lo que dije antes, tiene un gran bosque a la derecha y la zona de residencias y colegios a la izquierda y en medio esta el centro.

De repente se me acercaron cuatro chicos y una chica al frente, todos tenían la misma o un año más que yo

-Hola, me llamo Alice y estos chicos y yo seremos tus acompañantes en las misiones- Dijo ella, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-Chicos vamos a presentarnos- Ella les dijo a los chicos

-Hola me llamo Daichi Usami, tengo el alice elemental estrella especial, clase peligrosa- El primero dijo, era rubio y tenía unos ojos color verde, había una tonta sonrisa en su rostro

-Kaito Asari, manipulación y lectura de mentes, estrella especial, capacidad peligrosa- Otro chico dijo, este tenía el pelo y ojos marrón claro

-Ryu Kuramoto, viento y curación, estrella especial y clase peligrosa- El tercer chico me dijo, tenia ojos esmeralda y pelo castaño, tenía una pequeña sonrisa

-Alex Clay, fuego azul, estrella especial, clase peligrosa- El último chico me dijo, el tenia ojos marrón claro y pelo castaño claro con mechas oscuras, este estaba serio

-Y finalmente Alice Kumamoto, proteger y levitación, estrella especial y clase peligrosa, espero que nos llevemos bien- La chica dijo, debía ser la gemela de Ryu porque son iguales

Supongo que me toca a mí presentarme.

-Mikan Yukihara, SEC y anulación, estrella especial, clase peligrosa- Dije, entonces la campana sonó

-Me parece que es hora de ir a clase, ven con nosotros Mikan- Alice me dijo amablemente, yo solo asentí

**POV Normal **

Los chicos se fueron hacia el salón de clases, se sentaron en el final de la clase. Entonces un profesor entro, este llevaba un traje de conejito, y saltaba bailaba y cantaba

-Hola queridos amoresss- El hombre dijo –Hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante venida de Japón, podrías presentarte pequeña?-

Mikan se levanto y se puso al frente de la clase, tenía una cara estoica.

-Mikan Yukihara, SEC y Anulación, clase peligrosa y estrella especial- Mikan dijo

3….2….1….

-¿Tienes novio?-

-Seguro que es peligrosa y la han mandado aquí para enseñarla, yo no me acercaría a ella-

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-

-¿Qué alice es el SEC?-

-¿De dónde vienes?-

-¡No te acerques a Alex-kun!

-¿Te unirías al grupo de teatro?

Después de molestarse un poco, ella respondió

-No tengo novio, ni quiero uno, he venido aquí porque quería entrenar mis alices, no me quiero casar contigo estúpido, robo, copio y inserción, me tendré que acercar a él, ya que el s mi compañero, y no gracias, no quiero entrar en el grupo de teatro- La castaña dijo de un tirón, los demás tuvieron que parase a pensar en las preguntas que hicieron, y el grupo de atrás tenía una sonrisa en su cara

-Un momento Mikan-chan, ¿Cómo sabes que Alex-kun seria tu compañero?- El profesor le pregunto

-Copie el alice a Kaito y te leí la mente, y por cierto si quieres conservar tu vida es mejor que no me vuelvas a poner chan en mi nombre- Mikan dijo estoica y se fue hacia su asiento, entre Alice y Alex

Las clases fueron pasando y Mikan ya era temida por casi todos los profesores, ella había logrado ser la más lista de su clase, ya que en el camino hacia América logro estudiar todo.

Después de cinco interminables horas, sonó la campana de la clase y todos se fueron al comedor para pedir su comida, aunque por el camino…

-Mikan, me ha encantado como has dejado callada a Lexis, ella siempre está detrás de Alex- Alice dijo

- Por eso es la presidenta de su club de fans- Daichi rio

- Callaros ya, no me apetece hablar de esas locas- Alex mando y todos obedecieron, todo el mundo sabe que no es bueno meterse con un Alex enfadado

Los chicos se fueron hacia el comedor y se pidieron su comida, después llevaron a Mikan detrás del colegio, a un lugar secreto

"Esto es precioso, está lleno de flores y es un lugar tranquilo" Mikan pensó

-¿Te gusta verdad?, este es un sitio secreto, aquí es donde nos relajamos a la hora de comer- Alice dijo sonriendo

Los chicos se dispusieron a comer, aunque una cierta castaña estaba viendo que Alex le daba miradas rápidas

"Qué guapa estaría si sonriera, ¿me pregunto que le habrá pasado, sus ojos demuestran el dolor y la soledad" Alex pensó, cosa que fue leída por Mikan con el alice de Daichi. En esto Mikan le respondió

-Eso es algo que todavía no os puedo contar- Dijo, todos menos Alex se quedaron confundidos, Alex se sonrojo un poquito, en ese momento el teléfono de todos sonó.

**Aquí termina este capítulo, no son muy largos pero quiero que la historia tenga muchos capítulos. Como dije arriba el próximo capítulo ira sobre Japón y contara la historia de cómo empezó todo, ahí ya sabréis porque Natsume y sus amigos engañaron a Mikan y como se han tomado su ida.**

**Por último gracias por comentar mis historias, me ponen muy contenta vuestros apoyos n.n Seguiré esperando más comentarios pliss**

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ^_^**


	4. Primera misión

**Hola! Bueno en los comentarios me estabais pidiendo que hiciera un capitule lo más rápido que pudiera, siento por tardar tanto pero estuve muy ocupada.**

**IMPORTANTE.**

**Dije que este capítulo iba a ser de Japón pero decidí cambiarlo gomen!**

Capitulo 4: La primera misión

En ese momento el teléfono de todos sonó.

**Mensaje **

**De: Shinya (El profesor de capacidad peligrosa)**

**Para: Black cat (El nombre en clave de Mikan)**

**Tienes tu primera misión, a las 21:00 en el bosque, ven con ropa cómoda y negra.**

-¿No es raro que Mikan vaya a tener su primera misión sin haber tenido entrenamientos primero?- Daichi pregunto

-Bueno, cuando Alex entro tampoco tubo entrenamientos- Alice respondió

-Bueno, son las 17:15 ¿qué podemos hacer hasta las 20:00?- Ryu comento con las manos detrás de la cabeza

-Que tal si paseamos por el centro, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas- Kaito dijo

- Me parece una buena idea, ¡Mikan tu y yo iremos de compras!- Alice gritaba dando saltitos

- Me compadezco de ella- Alex hablo por primera vez

- Si, la última vez que fui con Alice de compras me lleve todo el día recorriendo todo el día las diferentes tiendas de chicas- Ryu dijo ç

- Mou no seáis tan malos, ¡ella y yo nos lo pasaremos muy bien! ¿Verdad Mikan?- Alice hizo un puchero

-Hn- Mikan respondió

Y así Mikan y Alice se fueron a comprar por todas las tiendas del centro, por suerte Alice y Mikan llevaban el mismo estilo y Alice le enseñaba muchas tiendas y trucos a Mikan, ella poco a poco estaba cogiendo confianza los chicos

Y hablando de chicos…. ¿Dónde están? Vamos a ver que hacen

-¿Oye, que os parece Mikan?- Ryu pregunto

- Creo que ella podría ser una gran amiga nuestra, parece que le hicieron algo malo- Daichi comento

-Sí, su comportamiento será frio pero detrás de esa mascara sus ojos demuestran dolor y soledad ¿Y tú qué piensas Alex?- Kaito le dijo

-Hn- Dijo Alex tumbado en el césped, ellos estaban en el mismo sitio donde comieron

Al final de dio Mikan y Alice se compraron mucha ropa n.n y al parecer se divirtieron mucho aunque Mikan no lo sabía expresar

Sobre las 20:00 las chicas se fueron cada una a su habitación igual que los chicos, de ducharon y vistieron, cenaron y quedaron en el descansillo **(Todos ellos viven en la misma planta, quedaron fuera de las puertas, soy muy mala explicando ya lo se ^_^)**

Como todavía quedaba media hora Mikan aprovecho para llamar Japón

-¿Mikan? Cuanto tiempo-Tsubasa dijo

- Hola Tsubasa-sempai, te echaba de menos- Mikan le respondió

-¿Cómo te va por América?- Tsubasa pregunto

-Bien, conocí a algunos chicos en los que creo que puedo confiar y …. – Mikan le conto todo

-Pues parece que te estás divirtiendo eh?-

- Oye Tsubasa-sempai ¿Cómo va todo por Japón?- Mikan curiosa pregunto, Tsubasa primero se quedo callado y luego hablo

-Bueno, el colegio ya no es lo mismo, Narumi ya va vestido normal, tu clase esta en pleno vandalismo… van golpeando a todo lo que se le acerca y ya no hay tanta gente feliz como antes- El dijo en tono triste

-Hn, es su culpa de todas formas, tendrán que pagar por lo que hicieron ya que TIC TIC TIC TIC TIC! Mikan no pudo terminar porque el sonido de una alarma la interrumpió

-Oh perdón Tsubasa-sempai, tengo que ir a una misión- Mikan dijo ya cogiendo sus cosas

-¿Una misión?, ten cuidado Mikan- El peli azul dijo, sabía que no podía hacer nada

- Ok otro día hablaremos,dile a you Narumi y persona que los quiero, chao- Y Mikan colgó y se fue corriendo hacia el descansillo

Cuando llego todos estaban allí, los chicos llevaban camisas negras ajustadas y pantalones negros con unos converses negros, las chicas en cambio llevaban un top ajustado negro con shorts negros y unos converses… ¡Negros! Era la ropa que debían llevar.

-Bueno, será mejor que vallamos para el bosque, no quiero que Shinya nos ponga las pulseras- Alice dijo, y así todos se fueron hacia el bosque, después de andar un rato vieron a Shinya

-Hola mis queridos estudiantes- Dijo con voz cariñosa, pero se notaba que solo había maldad – Bueno pequeña gatita, creo que es tu primera misión, espero que sepas sobrevivir- el volvió a decir

- ¿Por qué no ha practicado antes?-Alice dijo, ella esta vez tenía una mirada de muerte en sus ojos, en realidad todos los tenían, Shinya era una persona detestable, si se puede llamar persona todavía

-Bueno, al parecer su alice ya es muy poderoso, asique decidí que no malgastaríamos el tiempo- dijo –En fin, ellos son tus compañeros:

Alice: white wolf

Alex: Blue dragon

Ryu: Black Sneak

Daichi: Black Wolf

Kaito: White Cat

-Ellos serán tus compañeros en las misiones, aunque a veces tendréis otros más para ayudaros- Dijo Shinya y les dio un papel con información.

-Tendréis que ir a ese edificio de la AAO, matar a todos los que haya allí y luego rescatar a una chica, ella es pelinegra, ojos rojo carmesí, siete años, se llama Aoi-

En eso Mikan se sorprendió, Natsume le hablo de que el tenia una hermana llamada Aoi, la AAO la secuestro.

En cuanto empezó a recordar a Natsume tubo ganas de llorar, de salir corriendo, ir a su habitación y llorar hasta dormirse debajo de sus sabanas, pero ella no lo hará, se prometió ser fuerte.

Los chicos se despidieron de Shinya y se dirigieron hacia su destino.

Por el camino, solo Alex se dio cuenta de que Mikan tenía los ojos llorosos, aunque sonriera, si mirabas sus ojos solo verías dolor soledad traición y un corazón roto en pedazos

Un helicóptero los llevo hacia la base de la AAO, ellos bajaron, se prepararon y entraron por una puerta trasera.

En cuanto entraron de dieron cuenta de que no había nadie, supusieron que era una trampa, que cuando llegasen a la planta del ordenador estarían miles de hombres esperándolos

Y así fue, en cuanto llegaron, cien hombres se les echaron encima, mientras los otros defendían y entretenían, Mikan fue a recoger la información, sin darse cuenta de que dos hombres la iban a atacar.

Cuando tiraron los cuchillos, Mikan se dio cuenta, no le daba tiempo a reaccionar así que solo cerró los ojos y espero al dolor, un dolor que no llego ya que Alice había usado su escudo de protección.

Ante eso Mikan se sorprendió… ¿Le salvo la vida?... Entonces se dio cuenta, ella necesitaba a gente a su lado, y ellos habían demostrado que Mikan les importaba, solo tendría que abrir un poco su corazón.

-Mikan, Mikan…. MIKAN!-Gritaba Alice, cuando Mikan salió de su trance y la miro entendió lo que quería guardo la información y salió hacia el sótano, donde estaba Aoi.

Fue fácil, solo tuvo que matar a una persona hasta entrar en la celda. A ella no le gustaba matar pero sabía que si no lo hacía, sus amigos sufrirían.

En cuanto entro, vio a una pequeña chica temblando de miedo, estaba en una esquina abrazada a sus piernas y tenía una cadena en su tobillo.

**POV MIKAN **

Me acerque a ella y empezó a temblar mas

-No me hagas nada, por favor…- Ella me dijo, su voz suplicaba.

-Tranquila Aoi, vengo a rescatarte-me agache con ella y le di una sonrisa, la mejor que pude.

-¿Me llevaras con mi hermano?- Ella me decía, le brillaban los ojos de alegría

-Claro Aoi, vengo a ayudarte- Susurre

Copie su alice del fuego, y queme la cadena, la coji en brazon y Sali, pero escuche un ruido de un hombre.

-Aoi, quédate aquí quieta, cuando termine te sacare, tapate los oídos y no te muevas- Le dije y la escondí debajo de una cama de una celda.

Efectivamente cuando Salí había cinco hombres con cuchillos esperando para atacarme.

Tres se abalanzaron hacia mi pero los mate con mi cuchillo. Otro me ataco con el alice mental y la levitación. Use mi anulación y puse una barrera para que los chuchillos no me dieran, copee su alice de la manipulación mental y el solo se disparo. El ultimo… ¿Dónde esta?... fui a buscar a Aoi y la vi acorralada por el hombre, el tenia un cuchillo en la mano, cuando lo iba a clavar me puse delante. El logro clavarme el cuchillo pero yo logre matarle. Me saque el cuchillo y recoja a Aoi

-Mikan, lo siento, no quería que te clavaran el cuchillo- Aoi me decía llorando

-Tranquila Aoi, estoy bien, le decía sonriendo, pero por dentro me dolía mucho, mentalmente les dije a los chicos que me tele transportaría y que todo fue bien.

En cuando llegue deje a Aoi en el despacho del los profesores y me fui a mi cuarto, me duche y me limpie la sangre

-Tss- Me puse una venda y me tome algunos antibióticos, cuando me di cuenta era de noche. Me puse uno shorts lilas con una camisa blanca de tirantas, cene y me fui directamente a la cama, mañana llamaría a Narumi, Persona You-chan y Tsubasa.

MIENTRAS CON LOS CHICOS

-Bueno, a sido fácil n.n- Alice decía estirándose

-Si- Ryu dijo

-Yo me voy a mi cama- Alex dijo y se fue

**POV Alex**

No puedo dejar de pensar en Mikan, ella se parecía tanto a mí. Aunque siempre sonría, en sus ojos puedes ver la tristeza y el dolor que siente. Hare que ella nos tenga confianza, hare que ella vuelva a sonreís como seguro que lo hacía antes. Aunque ha sido raro que no viniera de vuelta con nosotros

Pero… porque me preocupo tanto por ella, bueno da igual, mejor me duermo ya, que mañana será un día entretenido.

**Hola! Supongo que me querréis matar por tardar tanto, pero me fui de vacas n.n**

**Bueno, tengo nuevas noticias, después de terminar esta historias, ya tengo dos más pensadas para hacer. No las hago ahora porque me liaría tanto que no sabria que hacer.**

**PORFAVOR COMENTAR, ME HACE MUY FELISSS n.n**


	5. La verdadera historia

**Nuevo capitulooo **

**Aquí por fin os dejo un capítulo sobre GA en Japón, el próximo también lo será luego nos volveremos con Mikan unos capítulos más**

**Tarde un tiempo porque estuve muy enganchada a una historia sobre Los juegos del hambre con Mikan y Natsume, si os gusta esa película deberéis leerlo, felicito a Michan-natsu por hacer esa historia n.n**

**Capitulo 5: La verdadera historia**

**POV Natsume**

Hoy era viernes así que tendría una cita en el árbol Sakura con mi novia, Mikan si, desde hace un tiempo estábamos saliendo, y todo Gakuen alice lo sabía, aunque siempre había una fangirl a la que quemaría el pelo o un fanboy al que quemaría por acercarse a Mikan.

Como se iba acercando la hora me duche, eso siempre me relaja, cuando termine de enjuagarme el pelo salí de la ducha, me enrolle una toalla a la cintura y fui a mi armario. Me puse una camiseta blanca y una camisa azul abierta encima, unos pantalones caídos negros y unos converse negros además de un collar muy especial para mí, el que Mikan me dio en el intercambio de piedras.

Salí unos veinte minutos antes, como Mikan siempre llegaba un poco tarde me lleve mi manga para leer mientras, fui dando un paseo hacia el árbol Sakura que como siempre estaba desierto, con las insignia en su tronco, todo Gakuen Alice sabia que ese árbol nos pertenecía.

Me senté en mi árbol o nuestro árbol y me puse al leer el manga, pero a los cinco minutos me di cuenta de que no estaba echando mucha cuenta y decidí tele transportarlo a mi habitación, me puse a pensar en Mikan, y en nuestro futuro ya que de hecho tuvimos conversaciones así.

**FLASBACK (3 MESES) **

Hoy he quedado con Mikan, como todos los viernes, pero este fue especial, me acuerdo de que cuando estaba leyendo mi manga y tomado un sorbo de mí coca-cola ella se presento delante de mí, cuando mire hacia arriba me pareció ver un ángel, mi ángel.

Mikan se veía preciosa, nunca la había visto así, Ella se había quitado esas dos coletas y se había dejado su pelo suelto, sus rizos por fin se dejaban ver junto al brillo de su larga melena castaña, y además se puso un vestido azul cielo con piedras en la cintura y unas sandalias blancas, ahora estaba seguro de que tendría que quemar a muchos mas fanboy de los que creía, me parece que me quede con la boca abierta hasta que ella se rio

-Jajaja- Mikan se rio flojo

-Eh, de que te ríes?- Pregunte confuso

-De la cara que has puesto, te has quedado embobado- ella me dijo y se rio, de repente se sentó a mi lado apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

-Natsume- Ella me dijo

-Hn?- respondí tomando otro sorbo de mi bebida

-Quiero tener hijos contigo- Ella me digo y yo escupí mi bebida con cara de asombrado

-No… tú no quieres?...- ella me miro, pero no fue una mirada feliz como siempre, se notaba que estaba dolida

-Claro que quiero Mikan, pero decírmelo así tan de repente es… un poco brusco- Le explique y sonreí, una de esas sonrisas que solo pueden ver Ruka o Mikan

-lo siento… pero cuantos querrías tener y niño o niña?- Ella me pregunto contenta

-Me gustaría tener la parejita- le respondí ella asintió como respuesta

-Coincido contigo… como te gustaría llamarlos?- volvió a preguntar

-La niña Yumiko y el niño Daichi-

-Mmm, me gustan n.n, y la última pregunta… como te gustaría que fueran?-

-Dos replicas tuyas, una mini Mikan chica y un mini Mikan chico-

-Jajaja, prefiero que uno se parezca a ti-dijo mirándome

Y entonces me fui acercando a ella hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron formando un dulce beso.

**FIN FLASBACK**

Cuando termine de recordar ese momento sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo como un idiota, pero era inevitable pensar en Mikan y no sonreír

-Vaya vaya Natsy, deberías sonreír más a menudo-La idiota de Luna se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado

-quita, no quiero perras a mi lado, estoy esperando a Mikan- le dije lo mas bruscamente posible para que se alejara llorando, pero en cambio sonrió maléficamente y se acerco a mi oído

-Tú ya no amas a Mikan, ella te dejo destrozado pero yo te vi y te reanime, ahora que somos novios, bésame-Me susurro y justo cuando iba a empujarla de mi lado, sentí que no podía moverme, un momento…

¡¿Luna me succiono el alma!?

Dios que hago, cada vez me estoy acercando mas a Luna para besarla, venga Natsume muévete, no dejes que Mikan te vea, pero no pude moverme y al final acabe besando a Luna

Este beso no se parece nada a los que nos damos Mikan y yo, Mikan tiene unos labios suaves y aunque no sabía besar mucho me gustaba que se notara que los daba con amor y sus sonrojos, estoy luchando todo lo que puedo pero m cuerpo o responde.

De repente vi venir a Mikan, o dios mío lo va a ver.

Me di cuenta de que primero se quedo en shock, después se fue acercando a nosotros hasta que Luna me paro de besar y me levante.

-Na... Natsume que haces?- Dijo con voz ronca

Quería decirle que la amaba y que esto es culpa de luna pero las palabras salieron solas

-Que te parece Mikan? Nunca estuve enamorado de ti y nunca lo estaré, eres solo una mocosa infantil ¿Cómo podrías creer que te podía haber amado? No eres ni serás nada para mí-respondí con una cara seria, que estaba haciendo, yo no quería

Lo peor vino cuando la vi llorar, era muy notable que estaba rota por dentro, y yo no podía hacer nada, intentaba moverme y gritar su nombre, juro que cuando vea a luna la quemare hasta que muera por hacer llorar a Mikan.

Mikan se fue corriendo, quise ir tras ella pero después de poder moverme iré corriendo, este donde este la encontrare. En cuanto se fue me gire hacia Luna, la bese y me senté en la hierba, lo último que recuerdo es que ella me toco la cabeza antes de que todo se volviera negro

**Con los demás chicos del grupo **

**POV HOTARU**

Hoy era viernes así que Mikan no estaría con nosotros ya que estaría en una cita con Natsume.

En realidad mi plan de hoy era terminar algunos inventos pero de repente Anna y Nonoko entraron en mi cuarto y me empezaron a decir que tenía que salir más, así que por tal de que se callara acepte.

Nos pusimos en el bosque a charlar o más bien discutir a donde iríamos, después de tres cañonazos a los chicos decidimos ir al centro.

Justo cuando íbamos a irnos Luna se acerco a nosotros, ugh como la odio, ella siempre ha estado intentando que Mikan salga de la academia o entre en habilidad peligrosa.

-Hola chicos- Ella dijo dulcemente pero su mirada estaba llena de maldad

-Que quiere perra?-Koko le dijo, guau me gusta esa parte de Koko

Entonces ella chasqueo los dedos y empezó a susurrar

-Mikan os traiciono, ahora la odiáis… mira hay viene queréis decirle algo?-Susurro y de pronto no pude moverme, empezamos a hablar mal de Mikan aunque no quiera y veo que los demás estaban igual que yo

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Mikan escondida entre unos arbustos, se notaba que acaba de llorar

-Esa tonta de Mikan, siempre tiene que estar al lado de Natsume-kun- Dijo Sumire

- Si, y siempre tiene esa sonrisa en su cara, es tan estúpida- Respondió Nonoko que estaba como poseída

-No sé cómo esa idiota puede ser mi amiga, la odio- Dije, no quiero decir eso Mikan se va a enfadar conmigo, cuando dije eso vi a Mikan empezar a llorar ríos y salir corriendo hacia su habitación, cuando coja a luna prometo que probare todos mis inventos de tortura extrema con ella

Después luna volvió a chasquear los dedos, luego… me desmaye

**POV Natsume**

Me desperté en el bosque, estaba confundido… que hago yo aquí?

Después de intentar recordar me acorde de lo que paso con Mikan y luna… es verdad, tengo que ir a buscarla.

Me lleve todo la tarde buscando a Mikan por todo el GA, no estaba en su habitación ni en el bosque ni con Tsubasa, que por cierto parecía triste y a la vez me miro mal.

Ya era hora de la clase con Narumi, a lo mejor allí estaba Mikan, si la veo se lo explicare todo

Cuando fui a clase, me encontré al grupo sentado y con una cara confusa… no será que luna les ha hecho lo mismo.

Empecé a hablar con ellos y efectivamente coincidimos en o que os paso y cómo vamos a matar a luna, pensamos que Mikan llegaría pronto y se lo explicaríamos

Esta vez cuando entro Narumi, fue diferente, el no traía su traje habitual de conejita rosa o bailarina de ballet y en vez d sonreír cantar y bailar entro d un portazo y tenía un ahora triste alrededor

-Que te ha pasado profesor?- Wakako pregunto confusa, igual que todos

Justo cuadro iba a responder Koko hablo

-Chicos! No es esa Mikan?- dijo y le grupo fue directo a la ventana, si de echo si lo era pero estaba cambiada, muy cambiada, se había hecho mechas y su estilo de ropa era diferente, ahora se veía como una diosa… pero un momento, al fijarme bien descubrí que llevaba una maleta y me sorprendí al igual que todos, por la mirada que Hotaru dio a Narumi el explico

-Chicos, Mikan se va a GA en americe TT_TT- dijo llorando

Me quede en shock… ella se iba?

Rápidamente yo y los demás salimos en busca de Mikan, pero cuando llegamos ella ya se había despedido de todos menos de nosotros, la última vez que la vi fue cuando se metió en esa limusina negra enfrente de las grandes puertas de Gakuen alice la escuche en mi mente decirnos adiós, y mirarnos hasta que la limusina arranco

Entonces reaccione.

Ella se había ido.

Mi Mikan, se había ido, mi razón para sonreír y seguir delante de todos mis problemas, mi novia

Entonces me prometí que la encontraría, le explicaría todo y ella vendría de nuevo a mí, a su familia

**FIN n.n**

**Os gusto? Pensé que ya era hora de ir escribir un poco sobre Japón pero al parecer mi ordenador me odia y cuando tenía tres capítulos hechos me los borro TTwTT así que ahora tendré que escribirlos de nuevo y rápido ya que en breve empezara el instituto U.U **

**GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI HISTORIA, PORFA COMENTAR **


	6. Como un principe?

**Volví! n.n dios me lleve un mes sin escribir? como escribir tres historias a la vez no es fácil o al menos para mí, siento tardar tanto, a veces creo que mi ordenador está contra mí y que yo escriba en fanfiction U.U**

**Dije que este capítulo iba a ir sobre Japón pero no se me ocurrían muchas ideas y decidí hacerlo más rápido escribiendo una historia de América n.n**

Capitulo 6: Como un príncipe?

**Con Mikan (03:05 de la noche) POV**

Dios, no puedo dormir ugh, por mucho que me haya intentado curar la herida no para de doler como si me pisaran miles de elefantes.

Voy a la cocina donde guardo mi botiquín, y saco una pastilla color azul claro con la insignia D, recuerdo que persona me las dio antes de mi primera misión me dijo que quitaban el dolor pero tu alice era inservible durante media hora, aun así la cojo, lleno un vaso de agua y me la tomo, sabe asquerosa como el jarabe que me daba mi madre cuando tenía fiebre, pero al menos me aliviara un poco.

Al recordar a mi madre hace que se me pongan los ojos llorosos, hace mucho que no la visito pero cada vez que entro en la puerta del cementerio a ver a mis padres, no puedo moverme, algo en mi corazón me dice que no soy capaz, que vuelva a mi cuarto a llorar como siempre hago, pero es que es muy difícil para mí no tener a mis padres los días de visita, al menos tengo a Persona-nii, mi tío Youichi o Tsubasa.

Como ya son las 03:30 decido irme a dormir, bueno, lo que se llama dormir ya que aunque me tomara la pastilla el dolor seguía hay, al final termine rindiéndome y me dormí echa una bolita por el cansancio.

**Día siguiente con Alex (06:00) POV**

Ayer al final no pude dormir mucho, me quede pensando en Mikan y porque no vino con nosotros… Me levante temprano y como aun faltaban dos horas para ir a las clases, me levante y me fui a la cocina, como no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar me prepare un bol de cereales frio, muy rico no? Cogí el tazón y me fui a mi sofá, encendí la televisión y me dispuse a comer

Cuando termine apague la TV y lave el tazón para dejarlo secar, me fui hacia mi dormitorio y me quite mi pijama, decidí ducharme, cuando salí me puse unos pantalones grisáceos rotos, una camisa negra ajustada y unos converse negros, para el pelo decidí dejármelo desordenado y que el mismo coja su propia forma.

Cuando volví a ver el reloj de m dormitorio eran las 07:00 tenía una hora para dar un paseo por el bosque, así que recogí mi habitación y salí a pasear al bosque, me relajaba mucho dejar de pensar en mis problemas y preocupaciones, en las misiones y peligros… Cada día iba descubriendo partes nuevas del bosque, y aunque me fuera lejos siempre tendría mi reloj y mi tele transportación.

Mientras paseaba iba viendo los arboles arbustos y algunos animales que paseaban por allí, algunas veces pienso como seria ser un animal, al menos no tendría que hacer misiones ni estudiar, solo procurar comer y no ser comido

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que mi alarma sonó, cogí mi piedra y me tele transporte hacia la puerta del salón de clases donde me esperaban todo menos Mikan

-Ey chicos… ¿y Mikan?- Kaito dijo al ver que no aparecía

-Ya intente llamar a su puerta pero no respondió nadie, imagino que algún profesor la llamaría o se adelantaría- Alice respondió

-Bueno, no tenemos todo el día, entremos o el profesor nos castigara- Daichi dijo y entro, todos les siguieron y tuvieron un aburrido día de clases.

**Volvemos con Mikan **

Al final pude dormir, pero parece que la herida no mejoro así que imagino que tendré que ir al hospital tarde o temprano aunque no quiera preocupar a nadie.

Hoy decidí no ir a clases ya que aun me duele, no estaría atenta y me descubrirían rápido, sobretodo porque hoy tocaba educación física. Me desperté a las 09:00 y me intente incorporar

-Ahhggg- Me quejaba, dios me va a costar, pero tengo valor y decido ir a darme una ducha.

Todo iba bien hasta que encendí el agua, solo con tocar la herida ya sentía como si me apuñalaran miles de veces

-Mierda, duele- Me volví a quejar

Decidí vendármelo, para así poder ducharme un poco más tranquila, pero después cambiaria la venda, me eche mi champú de fresas y mi acondicionado y salí de la ducha, me puse una camisa gris que me llegaba a las rodillas, me acuerdo que Tsubasa me la regalo pensando que era de mi talla, que bobo.

-RRRGGGG- Ups, parece que mi estomago pide comida, ahora que recuerdo no cene, hare panqueques con chocolate n.n

Me parece que hice demasiados panqueques pero igualmente me comí los diez y mi taza de chocolate caliente, me puse a ver la tele un rato y zapeando encontré a dora la exploradora, mi serie favorita n.n, es broma eran los Simpson, me acuerdo que cuando era pequeña lo veía con mis padres y persona-nii, en ese tiempo mi madre yuka estaba embarazada de Youichi, que nació cinco meses antes de que mis padres murieran, recuerdo que yo tenía ocho años y persona-nii se encargo de cuidarnos a los dos hasta que tuve la edad suficiente para cuidarla yo sola.

Entre todos esos pensamientos tristes un mensaje llego a mi móvil, lo abrí:

De: Shinya

Para: white cat

Tienes una misión, esta vez la harás sola, te espero a las 10:00 en el bosque, por tu bien espero que no faltes ni llegues tarde.

XX

Dios, que buen momento para tener una misión, herida y apenas sin dormir, espero que todo salga bien.

Cuando mire el reloj vi que solo tenía quince minutos para vestirme e ir allí.

Me pongo unos shorts lilas ajustados y una camisa negra ajustada con mis deportes negros y le cinturón para guardar la pistola y el cuchillo.

Decidí tele transportarme ya que tengo que guardar fuerzas para la misión, no tengo muchas por culpa de la herida, si solo hubiera estado más atenta no me habría pasado eso, además ahora que recuerdo después iré a ver a Aoi y llamare a Tsubasa, mis hermanos y Narumi

Como pensé Shinya estaba en el mismo sitio que la última vez, me dio una carpeta y se fue sin decirme nada, supongo que no estará de humor.

En la carpeta decía que tenía que ir a un edificio de la AAO para recoger un pen con información secreta y matar al jefe que estará en la última planta supongo que como es el jefe estará protegido por miles de guardaespaldas que me querrán matar…. Muy bonito todo.

Salí de la academia gracias a Shinya que había desactivado la electricidad de la valla para poder pasar, un helicóptero me espera y me dirijo hacia el edificio.

En cuanto entro veinte hombres se acercan a mí con pistolas y cuchillos pero con mis alices de levitación y control de mente logro mueran, aunque uno que no vi logro hacerme una raja con el cuchillo en hombro…

Ahora toca subir escaleras, voy un poco lento pero la herida no me deja para más. Al pereces en la segunda sala está el pen, solo el pen no ay nadie es extraño, imagino que habrá alguien escondido así que saldré corriendo y me meteré en el ascensor, ya que no puedo correr lo suficiente.

Mi plan funciono, cuando me metí en el ascensor y se estaba cerrando vi a un hombre salir de debajo de la mesa con una pistola, me habría matado pero fui más rápida que el n.n

Y cuando la puerta se abrió en la última sala, había 100 hombres con armas para atarme pero poco a poco los fui matando aunque yo también recibía golpes y heridas… me fue fácil matar al jefe ya que era demasiado mayor para poder defenderse, me dio pena pero después se me paso al ver cómo me habían dejado los hombres, tenía el cuerpo ensangrentado mi herida había empeorado y ahora tenía más heridas que sangraban además de muchos moratones y un mareo increíble. Me tele transporte hacia el bosque y cuando Shinya me vio solo sonrió y estrecho la mano para que le diera el pen, yo estaba furiosa pero tenía que aguantarme si no quería que le hicieran daño a los demás, antes de irse Shinya dijo

-Bien gatita, estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo y se fue

Empecé a andar por el bosque, me podía haber tele transportado pero no podía usar mas mi alice, estaba demasiado cansada y muy mareada, todos los arboles daban vueltas… de repente empecé a sentir un dolor inimaginable en la herida y mi cabeza asique caí al suelo de rodillas

-AHHGGG- Grite, y me empecé a sentir que me desmayaba… ¿iba a morir? No me importaba tanto ya que no pondría en peligro a mis amigos y familiares. De repente vi a un chico acercándose a mí, no le logre ver la cara antes de desmayarme pero le oí la voz

-Dios Mikan eres una idiota- dijo… un momento ese no es ¿ALEX? No pude responderle porque de repente me desmaye, al menos mi dolor se fue

**POV ALEX**

Estaba de camino a mi habitación, me fui después de los demás ya que tuve una charla con el maestro sobre darle clases particulares a Alice pero todo acabo bien, al final sería su gemelo Ryu el que le daría clases.

Estaba dando un paseo por el bosque para alargar el camino pero de repente escuche un grito, parecía de dolor y la voz me sonaba a la de Mikan? vi un bultito en el suelo así que fui corriendo hacia él, como suponía era Mikan, me preocupe un poco ya que estaba llena de sangre y con moratones, asique por eso es porque no vino al clases.

La cojo en brazos y me sorprendo, Mikan no pesa prácticamente nada, me fui con ella en brazos hasta el hospital vi como todo el mundo nos miraba y como mis fangirls lloraban y sus fanboy me miraban con celos n.n

La lleve al hospital donde la pusieron en una camilla, estaba asustado y enfadado, sobre todo cuando la enfermera grito

-Ah dejado de respirar!- grito y se la llevaron rápido en una camilla, yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba en una silla preocupado sin poder hacer nada lleno de sangre y sin noticias

Como no podía más decidí avisar a Alice para que viniera con los demás

-Alice- dije

*Que pasa Alex? Te veo preocupado*

-Mikan está en el hospital, está sangrando mucho y dejo de respirar, por favor ven ya- dije casi suplicando

*QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! O DIOS MIO AHORA VOY ALLI NO TE PREOCUPES* Me grito en el teléfono, de fondo podía escuchar a Kaito Daichi y Ryu preguntando qué pasaba, si es que podía oír porque me había dejado sordo.

En eso un medico salió y se acerco a mi

-Como esta?- pregunte

-Tranquilízate, volvió a respirar pero está en estado grave- el dijo y por un momento me sentí un poco tranquilo

-Que le había pasado-

-Bueno, ella perdió mucha sangre y además tenía una herida grave que gracias a ti pudimos curar, sino hubiese venido hubiera muerto- el dijo

-Puedo entrar?-

-Bueno, ya la hemos estabilizado, puedes entrar, solo necesitara descansar y podrá irse, pero no se podrá mover en 24 horas- dijo y se fue, yo entre

En cuanto entre la vi, estaba en una cama, llena de cables, dormida y se veía tan preciosa…

La habitación era blanca, tenía dos maquinas dos asientos y una ventana, la cama y una pequeña televisión que se encendía al echar una moneda.

Me senté en una silla, cerca de Mikan, no sé cómo no se me pudo ocurrir pensar que estaría en una misión, cuando vea a Shinya prometo que lo matara lentamente.

De repente vinieron los demás

-Mikan, o por dios no te ha pasado nada, que bien- dijo Alice y se sentó alado suya

-Deberías haberla visto, se ha pasado el camino llorando- Ryu dijo

-Perdona pero cuando os lo he dicho casi os caéis tres veces- Alice sonrió victoriosa ya que los tres se sonrojaron

-Bueno, dejemos el tema ok?- Daichi dijo y alice se rio

**POV MIKAN**

Dónde estoy? Escucho voces y parece que son de Alice Alex Daichi Ryu y Kaito.

Estuve escuchando toda la conversación, asique se preocuparon tanto por mí, creo que les debería abrir mi corazón no siempre podre estar sola y creo que ellos ya tiene mi confianza

Abrí los ojos, y al parecer todo el mundo se sorprendió, Alice se levanto y me abrazo… todos se quedaron con cara de cómo si fuera a pegarla pero en vez de eso le devolví el abrazo

-Tranquila, no soy tan difícil de romper- Le susurre y ella se relajo

-Lose, pero ten cuidado- me respondió en susurro

Cuando nos separamos todos se quedaron extrañados pero después se tranquilizaron. Es raro que yo de abrazos para ellos

-Sera mejor que descanses Mikan, mañana vendremos a por ti y te ayudaremos, hasta mañana n.n- Alice dijo y se fue, Daichi, Kaito y Ryu la siguieron.

Pero Alex se quedo, y no tuvo otra idea que mirarme, cuando no frunce el ceño él es muy guapo, además esos ojos te hipnotizan, me siento como si estuviera encima de una nube. Me parece que me quede mirándolo como una tonta hasta que el sonrió y salió… dejándome muy desconcertada

Sonrió?... el nunca suele sonreír, siempre esta serio y habla poco.

Pero el me sonrió y me salvo a mi… solo de pensarlo ya estoy empezando a sonrojarme como una loca, el me cogió como un ¿príncipe? Qué vergüenza por dios. Me iré a dormir y mañana se me olvidara, espero.

**Otro capítulo terminado n.n si os preguntáis porque en las demás historias no pongo capítulos es porque me estoy concentrando más en traición.**

**El capitulo no es tanto como esperaba pero al menos tiene un poco de Alex y Mikan no? Más adelante habrá más romanticismo **


	7. Un regalo inesperado

**Volví****, últimamente he estado con más tiempo libre y decidí pasarlo escribiendo historias, ya tengo pensado una nueva, solo me hace falta terminar una para empezarla y según he ido pensando creo que será una historia larga y entretenida**

**Bueno hay va el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutéis n.n**

**Gakuen alice no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes**

**Capitulo 6: Un regalo inesperado**

**POV Natsume**

Hoy me levante a las 07:00, como siempre cogí la ropa que llevaría a clases y me fui a la ducha, no hay nada que me relaje más que un ducha.

En cuanto el agua fría toco mi piel me estremecí, se me había olvidado poner el calentador así que solo calenté el agua con mi Alice.

Mientras me duchaba iba pensando en Mikan, hace ya una semana que se fue y no se nada de ella, se que ella estaba herida pero no fue mi culpa, Luna me manejaba… si tan solo pudiera verla y explicarle lo que paso en realidad puede que ella volviera, todo sería como antes.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí, llevaba una camisa gris con unos vaqueros oscuros y unos converse grises, además del collar que Mikan me dio.

Como siempre, me fui a la cocina y me prepare un bol de cereales rápido, en cuanto me lo termine lo deje en la encimera y me fui al bosque, hoy no estoy d humor para ir a clases pero si no voy me pondrán las pulseras.

De tanto pensar no me di cuenta de que llegue a mi lugar, al árbol de Sakura, me gusta pasar tiempo hay cuando no estoy depresivo, ya rompí un árbol a puñetazos ayer, aun tengo cicatrices.

Desde que Mikan se fue todo ha cambiado, la academia no suele ser tan alegre. Hotaru se ha vuelto más estoica, ya solo habla con el grupo y si lo hace es muy a menudo, puede que por fuera se vea enfadada pero si miran bien se aprecia el dolor, hasta dejo de inventar.

Anna y Nonoko ya no son tan alegres, raramente sonríen y están como apagadas, Koko y Kitsu igual, nunca hacen bromas

Ruka ya no se relaciona con animales y se ha vuelto más serio, y yo bueno… No se que como explicarlo, me eh vuelto como Hotaru, solo que yo suelo pegar mas. Hasta Narumi dejo sus trajes y Jin Jin se volvió aun más estricto

Oigo que suena la alarma de clases así que me tele transporte a mi asiento, allí me esperaban todos sentado en dos filas, siempre estamos en el final, escuchando.

**POV Hotaru**

Hoy era un día normal, desde hace una semana que Mikan nos abandono… todavía no puedo dejar de pensar en porque no corrí, porque no podía habérselo explicado, solo me quede hay quieta relacionando las cosas que pasaban por mi mente. Fui una completa estúpida

Yo siempre había pensado que Mikan y yo siempre estaríamos juntas… que siempre confiaríamos en la otra y que nunca nos haríamos daño, pero yo le falle. Creí que siempre serias mejores amigas y que nuestros hijos también lo serian. Mikan juro que te buscare y te contare la verdad, no te perderé

Como siempre me senté en el fondo, esperando a que Narumi llegara… no echo cuenta de sus clases pero parece que no le importa, el solo llega entra y empieza a explicar, todos hacen lo mismo desde que ella se fue, los profesores perdieron las ganas.

Ya nadie sonríe en Gakuen alice, hasta los niños pequeños ya que Mikan iba todos los domingos a jugar con ellos, es como un funeral todos los días, necesitamos a Mikan mas de lo que nadie puede creer… como una persona puede alegrar el corazón de tantas personas?

Hasta persona es más duro con todos ahora, todos en Gakuen Alice están caídos, todos menos Luna que está en el hospital… si os preguntáis porque solo fue una venganza nuestra pero los médicos han dicho que tardara en recuperarse por culpa de las quemaduras de alto grado, creo que por una vez estoy bien con Natsume.

Durante todas las clases nos llevamos quietos y sin hablar… cuando termino como siempre, cada uno se iba a ir a su cuarto pero esta vez Ruka se me acerco, que raro

-Hotaru… podría ir contigo a tu cuarto? Tengo que contarte algo importante- Dijo un poco sonrojado, juraría que Natsume sonrió un poco, pero aun así triste

Mientras iba caminado con Ruka, ninguno de los dos hablamos, cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi dormitorio me puse cara a cara

-Que querías contarme?- Le pregunte seria

-Yo… en…- Como parecía que o sabia yo solo abrí mi puerta, pero cuando iba a entrar el me agarro por la muñeca y me llevo contra la pared.

Poco a poco el espacio entre nuestros labios se fue reduciendo hasta que el…

Me beso.

Yo al principio me sorprendí, pues yo sentía algo por Ruka pero nunca pensé que el me correspondería, así que aproveche y le respondi

Fue un dulce beso, lleno de sentimientos y amor.

Aunque el lindo momento tuvo que ser interrumpido por la falta del aire, en cuanto se separaron, Hotaru y Ruka se sonrojaron.

-Bu… bueno yo me voy- Hotaru dijo y Ruka le cogió la mano

-Mañana te vendré a recoger para ir a clases juntos, adiós- Le dijo con el flequillo tapándole la cara, en respuesta Hotaru le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Ruka se sonrojo aun mas. Parecía que le iba a dar algo, aunque estaba sonriendo como un loco

Ruka se fue y Hotaru entro en su cuarto, se apoyo en la puerta y suspiro, pero por dentro de ella no se podía evitar estar feliz por un momento.

Lo que no sabían era que Natsume contemplaba en momento con una sonrisa triste. Le recordaba mucho a los momentos que pasaba con su pequeña **(Mikan) **y aunque quisiera no podía evitar estas feliz, su corazon ya no siente nada mas de dolor.

**POV NATSUME**

Porque estoy aunque este feliz siento tristeza?

Me alegra que Ruka haya encontrado en el amor pero… no puedo parar de recordar todavía los momentos con Mikan, ¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento? Juro que hare todo lo que pueda para encontrarte, poder estar contigo y formar una familia como siempre planeábamos… sin darme cuenta ya estaba deprimido otra vez. Tengo que empezar a intentar buscarla ya antes de que sea demasiado tarde y tenga un nuevo novio pero ¿ella me haría eso?

**Mientras en una rama de un árbol**

**Pov Tsubasa**

Estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente, pero es imposible… cada vez que venía aquí a relajarme Mikan siempre venia a pasar tiempo conmigo y después me acuerdo que Natsume siempre me quemaba con sus celos asique no me entraba sueño

Puede que no sean iguales pero ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y lo sigue siendo, Mikan siempre fue la luz que necesitaba Natsume, y Natsume la pieza del puzle de Mikan que falta.

Ahora que me acuerdo Mikan y yo quedamos en llamarnos mañana, la verdad que es difícil describir como me siento respecto a eso, por una parte estoy preocupado por Mikan, se que esas misiones no son fáciles y podría… bueno y también además de echarla muchísimo de menos espero que allí sea feliz, es tan raro no tener a mi chiquitina por aquí…

Según me ha contado esta con algunos chicos para misiones, la ultima vez me conto que ya les estaba cogiendo confianza y me alegro, alomejor también tiene un novio nuevo, pero primero tendría que verlo, no dejaría a Mikan salir con cualquiera, ya le han hecho daño una vez.

Por cierto… ya ha pasado una hora desde que Mikan y yo quedamos en llamarnos y ella aun no me ha contestado, y si le ha pasado algo? Puede haber tenido una misión peligrosa y haberse herido o estar en coma o… mejor la llamo ahora y si no coge el teléfono avisare a los demás profesores.

Cogí mi teléfono y marque el numero de Mikan, estaba inquieto por si no me contestaban o si contestaba un secuestrador.

-Si?-

-O dios mío Mikan gracias a dios que estas bien- Dije

-Que te pasa?-

-Hace una hora que intento llamarte- le dije un poco malhumorado

-Oh bueno, tuve una misión y me hirieron y al parecer se empeoro cuando hoy tuve otra, acabe en medio del bosque desmayada pero Alex me cogió y me llevo al hospital, pero ahora estoy bien no te preocupes solo necesito descansar la herida- ella dijo

-Mikan tienes que tener más cuidado sabes? No me preocupes tanto que quiero conservar mi pelo todo lo que pueda- dije y sentí un tirón en el pantalón (el estaba en la rama baja de un árbol con la pierna colgando)

-oh Youichi que haces aquí?- pregunte

-Como esta Mikan? está bien? Puedo hablar con ella?- el me pregunto se le notaba que estaba preocupado

-YOUICHI! Te echo de menos sniiff, vamos a hablar un rato no te preocupes- Mikan dijo y yo cogí a Youichi en brazos y le pase el teléfono

Ellos dos se pasaron un rato hablando sobre tonterías y las ganas que tenían de verse, de hecho son hermanos así que no me parece raro. Pero a mí me dejaron de lado TTwTT

-Mikan vuelve pronto- Youichi dijo y se noto que lo decía enserio

-Claro Youichi no te preocupes- Ella dijo pero ninguno de los tres sabíamos que lo decía enserio

En un rato dejamos a Mikan descansar un rato Youichi y yo nos sentamos en el árbol.

-Youichi-le llame

-dime- el respondió

-en una semana es el cumpleaños de Mikan- le dije

-Lose, pero no podremos pasarlos todos juntos- Dios, tengo que hacer algo, no soporto a Youichi tan triste, el nunca fue tan cariñoso a no ser de con su hermana o Natsume

-Ey, tengo una idea que tal vez podría funcionar-

-Cual?- El pregunto

-Bueno, podríamos hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños que seguro que le gustaría, ven conmigo y te lo cuento-

-Ok, pero no hagas nada raro- Dijo y fuimos directos al despacho de los profesores

-Narumi, tenemos que contarte una cosa- dije

-Que-

-Porque no para el cumpleaños de Mikan llevamos a Youichi a América?- pregunte

-Qué gran idea, pero yo también quiero ir TTwTT-

-Sabes que solo puede ir uno y el es su hermano pequeño, Youichi que te parece?-

Youichi al parecer se había quedado muy sorprendido

-GRACIAS TSUBASA- el dijo dándome un abrazo de oso

-Se lo diré a Mikan, ya que ella tiene que dar el permiso- Narumi dijo

-Mikan-

-Oh, Narumi sensei que ocurre?- Ella media dormida pregunto

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, es un regalo de cumpleaños de Tsubasa, Youichi y yo-

-Cuál es?-

-Youichi te ira a visitar, pero solo serán cuatro días y mañana por la mañana saldrá su avión- dijo y se aparto el teléfono de la oreja

-ENSERIO VA A VENIR? GRACIAS CHICOOOOSS!- Ella grito a todo pulmón

-Vale vale Mikan, tranquilízate-

-Oh Youichi te llevare a ver todos los lugares de GA América, nos lo pasaremos muy bien-

-Ok, Mikan te dejare descansar, mañana mándame un mensaje de que llego bien- Narumi dijo

-ok Youichi ven conmigo a hacer la maleta y de paso a comprar el regalo de Mikan-

-Pero no había sido este su regalo?-

-El tuyo, falta el mío y me parece que ya se que va a ser- dije y nos fuimos a la ciudad central y después a comprar el regalo de Mikan, mañana seria un día divertido para ellos

**Bueno, esperaba más de este capítulo pero no daba para más xd, el próximo ya será de América.**

**No tengo mucho más que poner, solo que tengáis paciencia por mi lentitud al escribir historias, mi portátil no me ayuda en nada**

**¡PORFII COMENTAR, NECESITO OPINIONES!**


End file.
